Ripper
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Na Londres de 1888 vários assassinatos começaram a acontecer, todos foram relacionados a apenas um assassino: Jack, o Estripador. E é nessa Londres que uma enfermeira e suas duas irmãs vivem. Elas tentam sobreviver aos assassinatos juntamente com todos os habitantes da cidade. Será que elas conseguirão sobreviver? / UA GakupoxLuka / T por mortes e sexo.


**Disclaimer: **Não, Vocaloid não é meu, será que não é óbvio?

**N/A:** Este é um projeto especial para a Nyan (Caspian, K., C. ou como quer que seja o atual nick dela).

Vocaloid sempre me diverte quando os utilizo para as fics. Então é claro que fiquei feliz quando a Nyan pediu o desafio sobrenatural de lobisomens com a Luka e o Gakupo! Espero que eu consiga fazer um bom trabalho com seus personagens favoritos!

Daisuki Nyan!

Universo alternativo.

-x-

**Ripper**

_Corria com todas as forças de seu corpo, ofegava sem saber se conseguiria chegar em casa sã e salva, na verdade, as lágrimas que rolavam por sua face já selavam seu destino. Já podia ver como seu corpo seria encontrado, como encontrara o corpo de Gumi – um corte que ia de um lado a outro de seu pescoço, suas roupas rasgadas, sua barriga cortada e seus intestinos caindo como um avental sobre sua saia – um soluço se prendeu em sua garganta e lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro._

Ele_ estava perto._

_Seus passos ecoavam nas paredes ao seu redor, não conseguia distinguir o caminho que tomava e seus longos cabelos loiros balançavam com seu movimento._

_Ao lançar novo olhar por sobre os ombros colide com o corpo de alguém e solta um grito. É impedida de cair por braços fortes e levanta os olhos para o seu salvador. Um sorriso de alívio cobre suas feições ao reconhecer o rapaz a sua frente._

_O alívio durou apenas alguns segundos, o choque não chegou a transparecer em seu rosto quando sua garganta foi cortada._

-x-

O dia quente e úmido se aproximava de seu fim, o sol, que mal vencera a barreira das nuvens, se aproximava do horizonte e o movimento diminuía nas ruas de Londres. A névoa começa a envolver os prédios da cidade e trás desconforto aos corações das duas garotas que se encolhiam ao redor da pequena lareira da sala.

A cada minuto que passava a garota de longos cabelos esverdeados se inquietava. Estava preocupada – e irritada –, como sua irmã poderia estar tão calma se o perigo era iminente? Não conseguia permanecer parada em frente à lareira, mexia as mãos, batia os pés no chão e suspirava com frequência.

Sua irmã mais velha finalmente desviou os olhos do livro em suas mãos e, com um suspiro, encarou o rosto da garota.

- Acalme-se, Miku.

- Como posso me acalmar, Meiko, se Luka não voltou? – a voz da garota estava algumas oitavas elevada – Até parece que ela não sabe o que acontece com o pôr-do-sol!

A morena cruzou os braços e tentava evitar que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios.

- Ora vamos maninha, você não está insinuando que a nossa Luka está envolvida com _aquelas_ mulheres...

A coloração fugiu do rosto da garota e em segundos tornou-se tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Ficou alguns instantes muda antes de gaguejar algo incompreensível.

Sua vergonha durou tanto tempo quanto a mais velha conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Meiko! Não fique brincando com a Miku. Você sabe que ela leva tudo muito a sério.

- Luka!

A garota de cabelos verdes correu e abraçou fortemente a recém-chegada. A morena apenas sorriu e voltou ao seu livro.

- Bem vinda de volta, Luka.

- Por que demorou tanto? Eu estava morrendo de preocupação!

A rosada acaricia o cabelo de Miku e coloca a cesta de comidas em cima da mesa. Senta-se ao lado de Meiko e aguarda que Miku leve as compras para a cozinha, antes de voltar-se para a mais velha.

- Houve mais uma morte, mana.

A morena assente e levanta seus olhos para mim.

- SeeU foi encontrada na praça de Mitre.

A reação de Meiko foi imediata, os olhos levemente arregalados e sua face perdeu um pouco da cor.

- SeeU? Tem certeza?

A rosada apenas assentiu e olhou para suas mãos. Sabia que Meiko conhecia SeeU e que era um choque para ela receber essa notícia. A mais velha desviou seu olhar para o fogo, perdida em pensamentos.

- Kaito me disse. Aparentemente o Estripador levou partes do corpo dela.

O silêncio se instalou na casa. Pensar que alguém era um assassino em série já era complexo demais, mas imaginar o que ele fazia com os pedaços que levava consigo... Fazia um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

- Partes do corpo..?

A voz de Miku era apenas um sussurro. A mais nova se encontrava no vão da porta da cozinha e apenas observava suas irmãs ao lado da lareira. Luka, sobressaltada, volta o olhar para a irmã mais velha, envergonhada por não ter percebido a presença da mais nova.

- Miku...

Meiko se levanta e abraça a garota fortemente.

- O que vocês querem dizer com partes do corpo? Meiko, o que isso significa?

O abraço fica levemente mais forte, antes que a voz da morena seja novamente ouvida.

- Esqueça sobre isso, Miku.

- Mas...

- É melhor você esquecer. Vamos nos preparar para dormir, amanhã temos um longo dia pela frente.

A garota mais nova não via os olhos da mais velha, mas Luka pôde perceber as lágrimas que sua irmã não choraria para não preocupar Miku. SeeU era uma boa amiga, não tinha nada a ver com as mulheres da vida que eram vítimas do estripador. Ninguém mais estava seguro?

Luka permaneceu mais algum tempo observando o fogo, pensando em como Londres estava perigosa e se perguntando o que poderia fazer além de ajudar Kaito quando ele precisava. Após algum tempo, suspirou e retirou os galhos que ainda não foram completamente queimados de cima das brasas, colocou o porta-fogo em frente à mesma.

Entrou no quarto que dividia com Miku e encontrou a garota se remexendo em um sono intranquilo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama da mais nova e pousou a mão em seu rosto, cantando uma cantiga de ninar bem baixinho. Logo a garota se acalma e respira fundo, dormindo profundamente.

Um uivo se faz ouvir ao longe e lança um olhar para a janela, o vidro estava fechado e as cortinas impediam uma perfeita visualização da rua, mas a lua lançava sua luz pelas frestas, tendo vencido, momentaneamente, a neblina.

- Por favor, nos permita uma noite tranquila de sono, que nada nos aconteça e que amanhã o sol novamente brilhe em nossos dias.

-x-

**N/A:** Bem Nyan, eu ia terminar a fic antes de postar, mas como as coisas andam bem paradas, como você bem sabe, vou começar a postar só para dar o gostinho pra você e pra todo mundo. ^^~

Espero realmente que goste.

Um beijo!


End file.
